Bellanieves y las siete duendecillas
by Angie Cullen O-shea
Summary: La historia de Blancanieves, con los personajes de Twilight, y una narración... bastante peculiar. Terrible summary. Entren y díganme que les pareció.
1. Principio

Ni blancanieves ni Crepúsculo me pertenecen; yo sólo los tomé prestados un ratito ^^

Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

**BELLANIEVES Y LAS SIETE DUENDECILLAS**

**Capítulo uno: Principio.**

Hoy les contaré la historia de Bellanieves…

Hubo una vez, en el lluvioso pueblo de Forks, una joven pareja de esposos que vivían felices juntos; sus nombres eran Charlie y Renée Swan. Un día recibieron la noticia de que serían padres. Naturalmente, los dos se llenaron de alegría y esperaron ansiosos al nacimiento de su primogénito.

—¡Felicidades, señores Swan! Tienen una preciosa niña —anunció el doctor después del parto.

Cuando Renée tomó en brazos a su hermosa hija de ojos chocolates, sintió una ternura inmensa.

—La llamaremos Bellanieves, por su singular belleza y su piel blanca como la nieve.

Un día, cuando la niña aún era pequeña, Renée murió en un terrible accidente.

A pesar de su viudez, Charlie todavía era joven y bien parecido, así que decidió casarse al poco tiempo con Rosalie Hale. La susodicha era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, pero su mayor defecto era que no podía soportar que alguien le aventajase en belleza.

Como la mujer era medio bruja, tenía un espejo mágico y diariamente acudía a él para cuestionarle:

—Espejito, espejito, ¿hay alguna mujer más bella que yo?

—No, mi señora, no existe mujer que pueda superar su belleza —contestaba invariablemente el espejo

Mientras tanto Bellanieves seguía creciendo cada día en edad y en belleza (y un poco también en torpeza…).

Hasta que un día, cuando Bellanieves ya era toda una adolescente, sucedió algo que la bruja, perdón, Rosalie, nunca se imaginó:

—Espejito, espejito, ¿hay alguna mujer más bella que yo?

—Sí, mi señora, Bellanieves es ahora más bella que usted —contestó el espejo con firmeza.

—¡¡¡Noo!!! —profirió Rosalie, con el horror impregnado en cada una de sus facciones.

—Le digo que sí, mi señora. Bellanieves es ahora más hermosa que usted —replicó el espejo con cansancio, fastidiado de tener que repetírselo.

Entonces la bru... perdón, Rosalie, que no estaba de humor para los comentarios de un insoportable espejo hablador, se alejó de allí para pensar que hacer, pues le resultaba inconcebible que alguien superara su belleza.

— ¡Llévate a Bellanieves a lo más profundo del bosque, mátala y tráeme su corazón, para que yo esté segura de que has cumplido mi mandato! —ordenó Rosalie a su sirviente Jasper.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Rosalie, Jasper se llevó a Bellanieves hasta el bosque. Estando ahí, sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo, pero no pudo tocar siquiera a Bellanieves. Viéndola tan inocente y completamente aterrada, fue incapaz de no sentir compasión por esa dulce jovencita.

— ¡Vete, Bellanieves! Corre y no vuelvas a tu casa, porque tu madrastra quiere hacerte daño.

Hallándose sólo, Jasper vio un venado a lo lejos y dedidió darle caza para llevarle el corazón a Rosalie. De este modo fue que Bambi se quedó huérfano… Pero, volviendo a nuestra historia:

Aunque Bellanieves no había comprendido de qué hablaba el sirviente, había optado por seguir su consejo y adentrarse en el bosque para huir de casa.

Y entonces, apareció el lobo feroz…

(Un momento, por favor.)

—Jake, el lobo feroz no puede quedarse con Bellanieves. Así que sal de esta historia y ve a perseguir a la pequeña CaperuNessie Roja.

(Ahora sí, continuemos…)

Penetró en el bosque, sin que faltaran los resbalones y una que otra caída, y pronto encontró una enorme y elegante casa en medio de los árboles. Se adelantó hasta ahí, y como la puerta estaba abierta, entró para inspeccionar el lugar.

Bellanieves se sorprendió al entrar, pues no encontró los muebles típicos de una casa y en su lugar halló un sinfín de ropa, zapatos, bolsas, accesorios, maquillajes… en fin, todo tipo de cosas típicas de señoritas. Por un momento creyó que en lugar de estar en una casa se encontraba en un armario gigante… o en un almacén.

En el fondo de la habitación, si es que entraba en esta categoría, había una escalera. Bellanieves fue hasta ella y se dirigió al segundo piso. Al llegar, encontró sólo una espaciosa habitación, ocupada tan sólo por siete camitas, alineadas perfectamente contra una de las paredes; la otra, estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por un brillante espejo.

Bellanieves estaba exhausta por la caminata y un poco adolorida por las caídas sufridas en el camino. Viendo las cómodas y mullidas camas frente a ella, no resistió la tentación y fue a acostarse, quedándose profundamente dormida en poco tiempo.

Al poco rato apareció papá oso…

(Nuevamente, permítanme un momento.)

—¡Emmet, Papá oso tampoco aparece en Bellanieves! Su papel está en Rose-ricitos de oro. Por tanto, haz el favor de salir de esta historia.

(Ugh, ¿en qué iba?... ¡Oh, sí!...)

Al poco tiempo aparecieron siete hiperactivas duendecillas, que eran las dueñas de la casa. En cada uno de sus bracitos traían colgadas bolsas, bolsas y más bolsas. Eso sólo podía significar que acababan de regresar de una expedición al centro comercial, otra vez.

Una de las duendecillas subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Cuando vio a Bellanieves dormida sobre una de las camas, sonrió de forma macabra y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban las demás: ¡tenía una maravillosa idea!

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi otra historia, me hizo taan feliz recibir todos los reviews y las alertas. ¡ Fue simplemente genial! ^^

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta es la historia de blancanieves adaptada a los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo serán dos capítulos, mañana les dejo el otro

Espero recibir sus reviews para que me digan que les parece.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Fin

Como ya he dicho, Blancanieves y Crepúsculo no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo me tomo la libertad de manipularlos para mi conveniencia ^^

* * *

**BELLANIEVES Y LAS SIETE DUENDECILLAS**

**Capítulo dos: Final.  
**

Después de unos minutos, Bellanieves despertó y se encontró con siete pares de ojos chispeantes observándola. En cuanto las duendecillas se aseguraron de que estaba despierta, comenzaron a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, haciendo su habitual danza del entusiasmo.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Prada y ellas son Gucci, Guess, Versace , Dolce & Gabanna, Burberry y Miu Miu**(1) **—dijo una de ellas a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Bellanieves —dijo tímidamente la chica.

—¡¡¡Juguemos a Barbie-Bellanieves!!! —gritaron todas al unísono con sus vocecillas cantarinas.

A Bellanieves no le gustó mucho la idea, pero aceptó. Algo en su interior le dijo que no era buena idea decirle que no a esas siete duendecillas de cabellos negros apuntando en todas direcciones.

Después de una hora que le pareció eterna, las duendecillas dieron por concluida la primera sesión de Barbie-Bellanieves.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rosalie:

—Ahora que tengo el corazón de Bellanieves, volveré a ser la más hermosa —pronunció con aire tenebroso, complementando sus palabras con una risa teatralmente macabra.

Para comprobar sus conjeturas, fue a preguntarle a su infalible espejo mágico.

—Espejito, espejito, ¿hay alguna mujer más hermosa que yo?

—Sí, mi señora. Bellanieves sigue siendo más hermosa que usted —dijo el espejo, temiendo un poco a la reacción de su señora.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Le ordené expresamente a Jasper deshacerse de ella! —alegó Rose, realmente enfadada por la desobediencia de su sirviente.

—Pues te engañó, porque Bellanieves está oculta en el bosque…

La bruja rápidamente se ideó un plan para deshacerse de Bellanieves lo antes posible. Tomó una manzana roja y la envenenó, luego se disfrazó de vieja y partió al bosque.

Al cabo de cinco sesiones de Barbie-Bellanieves, las duendecillas creyeron necesaria otra excursión al centro comercial, pues la ropa que tenían no era lo suficientemente grade para Bellanieves y la hacía ver un poco ridícula.

Se marcharon entonces las duendecillas y Bellanieves se quedó sola en la casa, ordenando todo el caos que había quedado después de las sesiones.

De pronto sonó el timbre, y cuando la joven abrió la puerta, a se encontró con una adorable viejecita.

—Vendo las más exquisitas frutas que puedes imaginar —dijo con su suave vocesita.

Y como Bellanieves no había comido en todo el día, estaba muy hambrienta. Le pareció entonces buena idea comprar una de las jugosas manzanas que traía la señora en su canasto.

La anciana, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, le tendió la manzana envenenada a Bellanieves. Ésta, sin saber de sus intenciones, mordió la suculenta fruta y al instante cayó muerta en el lugar.

—¡Se acabó tu belleza! —dijo Rosalie triunfante ante el cadáver de la chica. Luego de eso se marchó.

Tan pronto como la bruja llegó a su palacio se fue directo a consultar con su espejo mágico:

—Espejo, ¿hay mujer alguna más bella que yo?

Y esta vez el espejo contestó:

—No conozco a nadie más bella que usted, mi señora.

Mientras tanto, las duendecillas habían terminado sus compras y volvieron a casa. Al entrar vieron a Bellanieves tendida en el suelo y lloraron por su muerte.

Entonces apareció el joven Edward Cullen, en su ostentoso volvo plateado y, como Bellanieves estaba muerta, decidió pedirle matrimonio a la narradora de esta historia. Y así fue como los dos vivieron felices para siempre.

_Está bien, ese no es el final (tenían que arruinarme la ilusión…)_

Entonces apareció el joven Edward Cullen y quedó cautivado con la hermosura de Bellanieves. La besó y la joven despertó; le pidió matrimonio y las duendecillas organizaron gustosas la boda… y así vivieron felices por siempre.

Y aquella noche, cuando Rose preguntó a su espejo, éste le contestó:

—Tú eras la más bella antes, señora, pero Bellanieves es más bella ahora.

A Rosalie le dio tanta rabia saberlo que se enfermó y murió no mucho tiempo después.

**FIN**

_(Me sigue gustando más el primer final…)_

**

* * *

(1) Todos los nombres son marcas de zapatos y ropa xD**

Ok, espero sus hermosos reviews para que me digan que les pareció ^^

Besos, ciao.


End file.
